Tales from the Crypt: Only Skin Deep
"Only Skin Deep" is the second episode of season six of the horror anthology series Tales from the Crypt and the sixty-seventh episode of the series overall. Hosted by the ever-loveable Crypt Keeper this latest tale of terror is brought to you courtesy of director William Malone and script writer Dick Beebe. In this episode, the latest target of macabre comeuppance is a man named Carl Schlag, characterized by his hot-headed demeanor and his abusive and violent oubursts. While crashing a Halloween party hosted by a buddy of his, Carl meets an alluring femme fatale whom he calls Molly, who is a literal mask of dark secrets. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on the Tales from the Crypt: The Complete Sixth Season DVD collection. * This episode is not to be confused with the season one episode, "Only Sin Deep". * "Only Skin Deep" aired on the same night as "Let the Punishment Fit the Crime". * This is the first episode of Tales from the Crypt directed by William Malone. he also directs the season seven episode, "Report from the Grave". * This is the only episode of Tales from the Crypt written by Dick Beebe. * William Malone and Dick Beebe also work together on the 1999 remake of House on Haunted Hill. * Actress Sherrie Rose, who plays Molly, also played Vendetta in the episode, "On a Deadman's Chest". She also appeared in the feature film Tales from the Crypt: Demon Knight as a woman named Wanda. * Molly's apartment is located at 1313 Ash Street, in New York City, New York. * The actor playing the screaming black man from Carl's hallucination is unidentified, and thus uncredited. Allusions * This episode adapts the story "...Only Skin Deep", which is the second vignette from ''Tales from the Crypt'' #38, cover-dated Oct-Nov, 1953. The story was written by Al Feldstein with artwork by Reed Crandall. * The season three episode, "Mournin' Mess" is also adapted from ''Tales from the Crypt'' #38. * The title of this episode is taken from the phrase, "Beauty is only skin deep", alluding to the difference between physical appearance and personality. * Bob, the host of the Halloween party is dressed up as a zombie version of Abraham Lincoln. Abraham Lincoln was the 16th President of the United States who served from 1861 until his assassination in 1865. Quotes * The Crypt Keeper: Hmmm...I see your raise and I call. a garden spade in bloody heart on table. Bleed 'em and weep, spades beat hearts every time. Oh, hello creeps. So glad you could join me for my weekly game. My deal. Hacks and chokers are wild. Are you in ? Good. So's the man in tonight's terror tale, except his game is relationships. It's a ghoulish little gamble I call, "Only Skin Deep". .... * The Crypt Keeper: I guess that's one way to wear a guy out. Still, I think Carl and Molly make a hell of a couple, I mean, talk about boo of a kind. Okay, I see your raise and raise you twenty. Call! .... * Molly: Got quite a temper, Carl. And that girlfriend of yours, she's got a set of lungs on her like Voice of America. .... * Molly: Oh, I tell ya... you could line a pack of Luckies between my thighs... .... * Carl Schlag: Listen, uh, not to be rude or anything but uh, what are you... no, I mean your costume? * Molly: I'm a bodybag. I thought the invitation said "come as you are". * Carl Schlag: Well, how are you a body bag? * Molly: A synthetic shell with a corpse inside. .... * Molly: It was never a mask, Carl. It's the way I was born! Hair of the dog, plus a little something extra. I swear you must have the slowest metabolism in the God damn world... See also External Links * * * * * * "Only Skin Deep" at the Tales from the Crypt Wiki ---- Category:1994 television episodes Category:William Malone Category:Dick Beebe Category:Gilbert Adler Category:Alexander B. Collett Category:Richard Donner Category:David Giler Category:Walter Hill Category:A.L. Katz Category:Scott Nimerfro Category:Robert Parigi Category:Ed Rosen Category:Joel Silver Category:Robert Zemeckis Category:John Kassir Category:Peter Onorati Category:Sherrie Rose Category:Stephen Liska Category:Diane DiLascio Category:Episodes with crew categories